Music Tames the Wild Beast
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: So in this, HBP and DH never happened. Snape returns to Hogwarts and resumes his post as Potions Master after Voldemort is dead. Unfortunately for him his peace is shattered when Dumbledore appoints a Music Professor. SSOC Rating for later on.
1. Chapter 1: Hallelujah

_**Music Tames the Wild Beast**_

_Hey, so this is the second Harry Potter fic that I've done. Generally I hate Harry Potter but I'm very fond of fics that change what happened because I'm not fond of JKR's writing style._

_So in this, HBP and DH __**never**__ happened. Everything is going quite well for Snape, he's been pardoned for being a Death Eater because he helped the Order destroy Voldemort. He returns to Hogwarts and resumes his post as Potions Master. Unfortunately for him the peace that he's found is shattered when Dumbledore appoints a music professor. HG is the Transfiguration professor and HP is the DAtDA professor. DM is the Charms professor and is actually nice (I know, shock horror! lol)_

_As an extra why not check out this fan works forum, it's for fanfics and fanart etc… .7_

_I don't own HP, or any thing in that world except for a few OC's._

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 1**_

'_When you're around I don't know what to do_

_I do not think that I can wait_

_To go over and to talk to you_

_I do not know what I should say_' _**Contagious**_, by _**Avril Lavigne**_

Severus Snape sat in his office planning the year's Potions classes. It had only been 15 months since Voldemort had finally been killed and already Snape was bored. He needed a challenge. Before he could dwell on that Dumbledore's face appeared in his fireplace.

"Severus? Would you be able to come to my office? We have a new member of staff and you're the only one who hasn't met her." He said. Severus sighed but began to pack away his quill and ink before leaving the room with a dramatic sweep of his robes. Thanks to his long stride he soon reached Dumbledore's office, even though it was quite some distance from the dungeons. When he entered the office he saw a tall young woman with long black hair talking to Dumbledore in a language that Severus didn't recognise.

"Ah! Severus, this is Eleri Wynne Kaine, our new music professor. Eleri, this is Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master." Dumbledore smiled, introducing him and the woman. She had very pale skin, paler than Severus' even, which contrasted sharply with her hair. She had bright sapphire blue eyes which stood out and shone with warmth and merriment. Severus noticed that she was wearing Muggle jeans and a t-shirt rather than the customary robes.

"Shwmae Severus." She smiled sweetly.

"Professor Wynne Kaine, unfortunately I have no idea what you said." Severus said emotionlessly.

"Gwnei mo areithia Cymraeg?" She gasped.

"Again, I am unable to understand you." Severus snapped, his temper flaring.

"I apologise, what I first said was "Hello Severus" and what I said second was "You do not speak Welsh"." She translated, her voice soft and musical with a prominent North Welsh accent.

"Well now that the introductions are over, why don't you help her set up her classroom Severus?" Dumbledore grinned, before pushing them both to the door.

"Yn busnesa chwilgi!" Eleri muttered.

"Would you mind translating that?" Severus growled, her tendency to speak in Welsh was beginning to annoy him.

"I said "Meddling busybody!"" She snorted. To her (and Severus') surprise Severus started to chuckle.

Because it was quite late Eleri and Severus agreed that they would set up the classroom the next day as it was over a week before the students were due to arrive.

When Severus arrived at Eleri's classroom she was already there and unpacking boxes. She was quite happily singing as she worked.

"_Mae hen wlad fy nhadau yn annwyl i mi Gwlad beirdd a chantorion enwogion o fri Ei gwrol ryfelwr, gwlad garwyr tra mad Tros ryddid collasant eu gwaed. _

_Gwlad Gwlad, Pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad, Tra môr yn fur i'r bur hoff bau O bydded i'r hen iaith barhau._"

Severus cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning. Sorry about that, I was just singing the Welsh national anthem." She smiled.

"Wales has a national anthem?" Severus asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Of course! It was its own separate country until 1283!" She said, her cheeks reddening and her eyes flashing with an angry passion. Rather than reply Severus took that opportunity to examine her appearance. Her long black hair was tied back with a dark blue ribbon, so dark that it was almost black, and she was wearing a simple dark blue floor length dress.

"Why don't we start setting up?" Severus finally said, hoping to calm her down. She agreed and they began using their wands to unpack everything she needed for her classes. Severus had never seen so many instruments in one room, she had a Celtic Harp, a Grand Piano, an Acoustic Guitar, a Violin, a Cello, a Harpsichord, a Xylophone, an Organ, a set of Panpipes, a Flute, a Clarinet, an Oboe, a Piccolo, a Trumpet, an Accordion and a Drum kit. Those were arranged in strategic places around the room with a large open space in the middle. Much to Severus' surprise there were no desks in the room but rather there were seventy cream chairs.

Severus didn't see much of Eleri after that, in fact he didn't see her at all until the welcoming feast where she was introduced.

"And as an extra bonus this year, Professor Wynne Kaine has decided to allow everyone the use of her classroom to practice music if they wish." Dumbledore grinned before he started the feast. It turns out that Eleri only has classes on a Sunday, so during her first lesson all the teachers stood at the back of her room to see what she'd do. The second year Slytherin and Gryffindors trooped in curiously and sat in the chairs waiting for Eleri to turn up. They were talking excitedly when she swept down from her office. Her hair was bouncing in soft curls around her shoulders and she was wearing a red and white dress with trailing sleeves. Wordlessly she walked over to the organ, sat down and began to play.

Everyone in the room fell silent as she played and when she finished, almost 10 minutes later, they simply sat there stunned and awed before bursting into applause.

"Thank you, now can anyone tell me what song that was?" She smiled softly.

Several hands waved in the air.

"Yes, you?" She asked, pointing to a small Gryffindor girl.

"Toccata and Fugue in D minor." She said quietly.

"Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor." Eleri smiled again.

"Can anyone tell me who composed it?" She asked. She was a little disappointed when several people thought it was Beethoven or Mozart but finally a young Slytherin boy got it.

"Johann Sebastian Bach." He smirked.

"That's right, 10 points to Slytherin." Eleri smiled. From there on she began getting them to sing and separated them into Sopranos, Altos, Tenors and Bass. By then end of the lesson all the students were convinced that the young Welsh woman was the best teacher they'd ever had and the same happened with all the other years.


	2. Chapter 2: Pressure

_**Music Tames the Wild Beast**_

_I don't own HP, or any thing in that world except for a few OC's._

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 2**_

'_Now that I'm losing hopeAnd there's nothing else to showFor all of the days that were spentcarrying away from hope _' _**Pressure**_ by _**Paramore**_

Several students were happy to take advantage of Eleri's offer, in fact there wasn't a night when her classroom was empty for the entire time. The students who were in there most often were Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. They never realised their shared love of music, one night Draco would be there and the next, Ginny would use the room. While it might have surprised many to learn of Draco's passion for music, it was no surprise to Eleri. He had a lot of talent, he could play and sing the most complicated pieces with ease and he actually enjoyed it. His father hated his love of music but, since Lucius Malfoy had been put into Azkaban, Narcissa had encouraged Draco, knowing that he was her only family left that would talk to her.

It was, perhaps, far less surprising that Ginny loved music. Her mother had taught her to play the Piano at a very early age and, over the years, she began adding other instruments into her repertoire. She'd learned to play the Harp by the time she was 12 and the Violin and Fiddle followed soon after. They continued like this for several weeks, both losing points from their houses occasionally due to losing track of time and being caught out after curfew, normally by Professor Snape. Eventually Eleri took to leaving a small pile of blank notes on her desk explaining that certain students had been talking to her about their performances, when the student picked them up the notes filled themselves in in Eleri's handwriting with the student's name. After that, Draco and Ginny stopped losing points. This prompted Snape to go to the music room to find Eleri to give her a stern talking to the first time he encountered one of her notes but she wasn't there. He didn't leave but rather stayed and sat down at the Piano on a whim. He began playing Moonlight Sonata, enjoying the peace and quiet to indulge in something that no one knew he liked. After that he would go to the music room every night, once he'd done his rounds and play for a while.

A week before Samhain, Draco was heading to the music room for his normal practice when he heard the sound of a merry Irish air being played on a Fiddle coming from it. He opened the door quietly and was amazed by who was playing. Ginny was stood playing in the middle of the room, her eyes closed in concentration. Once she finished, Draco spoke up before she could start another song.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your family actually does have a little culture, Weaselette." He sneered.

"What the hell are you doing her Ferret-Boy?" She growled, annoyed at having been discovered.

"I'm here to practice, I could ask _you_ the same question." He smirked.

"I'm practicing too." She stated simply before starting up with another merry Irish dancing tune. Draco didn't practice that night, he just sat and listened to Ginny's performance.

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore called for silence.

"As you may know, Halloween is just around the corner. As well as our usual feast we will be having a Samhain Ceilidh, at the suggestion of Professor Wynne Kaine. It will be held in just under a week in here." He smiled before allowing everyone to get on with their breakfast. For the rest of that week, whenever Draco went to the music room, Ginny was there with her fiddle, practicing Irish Ceilidh music. The morning of Samhain dawned the day after Halloween and the Halloween feast. Draco didn't see Ginny at all that day, normally he'd see her in passing but she seemed to have vanished. At 6:55 pm everyone made their way down to the Great Hall and waited outside. At 7, the doors opened and everyone trooped inside. The tables had been moved out the way and a long table was set up on the Slytherin side of the room with various Welsh, Scottish and Irish dishes on it. The walls were covered with autumn-themed decorations along with the Halloween decorations from the night before. The raised platform where the teachers' table normally stood had also been cleared and stood there was Eleri with several men and women who none of the students recognised and Ginny Weasley. Eleri introduced them as the Ceilidh band for that evening before leaving the stage. A tall woman with brown eyes and pale blond hair stepped forward and started the dancing off by performing the role of the caller, telling everyone which dance was next and how to do it.

Much to Severus' displeasure he was forced to join in the dancing too. He danced once with Sybil Trelawny who tried groping him several times before leaving the dance floor in a hurry.

"Are you not going to dance Severus?" Eleri asked, spotting him hiding in a corner.

"I'd rather walk around the Quiddich pitch naked." He sneered. '_What made me a say that?!?!?!?!_' He thought.

"Why don't you dance the next dance with me, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." She said with a smile. She'd seen Sybil man-handling him and knew that she was planning to force him to dance again so Eleri decided to help him out.

"If I say yes will you not pursue it any farther?" He sighed.

"Of course." She smiled. As if on cue the caller announced the next dance and Eleri led Severus to the dance floor. To his surprise he actually enjoyed himself while dancing with Eleri and he refused to let anyone else dance with her under the pretence that he wanted her help to avoid Sybil farther. Eleri didn't seem to mind, she was having just as much fun as she was and she never mentioned his reasons for keeping her dancing.

Draco refused to dance with anyone, preferring to stay near the stage and watch Ginny, who was in her element, tapping her toe in time to the music as was Draco. At around 10, while they were taking a short break, the caller suggested that Ginny danced a couple of the dances before she carried on playing. She simply nodded, her stomach falling. She'd been counting on playing all night to avoid Harry. Since defeating Voldemort, Harry had become very arrogant and full of himself, dumping her to pursue pretty much every other girl in Hogwarts. She could see him making his way towards her as she stepped off the stage and tentatively used her recently developed Legimency skills to see what his purpose was. He was determined to make sure that every dance she danced would be with him, he didn't want his 'back up' girl falling for anyone else. Before Harry could reach her Draco stepped up to her.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, almost nervously. Ginny looked at how close Harry was before nodding.

"Why'd you ask me to dance?" She asked as they stood waiting for their turn to do the promenade.

"Why not? I just wanted to ask you to dance. Also I'm guessing that you didn't want Potter to talk to you so I thought I'd help you out.


	3. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


End file.
